Mystic Forks
by MandyKim108
Summary: What if Charlie sends Bella to live with his brother when the Cullens leave? What if said brother lived in Mystic Falls? Bella has met Ric a handful of times and last time she seen him he was with Isobel, Elena's mom. Bella is nervous to see her Uncle after all these years. Full Summary inside
1. Summary

**What if Charlie sends Bella to live with his brother when the Cullens leave? What if said brother lived in Mystic Falls? Bella has met Ric a handful of times and last time she seen him he was with Isobel, Elena's mom. Bella is nervous to see her Uncle after all these years.**

 **Ric has his hands full when his brother calls asking for a favor. Turns out his niece isn't her old self and it's starting to worry him. He asks Jenna if she could come stay with them and Jenna says yes. She couldn't wait to meet the new member of the family.**

 **Damon meets a girl who he has never met before. Ric warns him to stay away from her. Saint Stefan tells him to leave the poor girl alone. What happens when the girl gets to know him?**


	2. Prologue

**Charlie**

I didn't know what else to do. It's been 3 months since _they_ left and she hasn't been the same. I grab the phone and dial a number I haven't used in a very long time.

 _"Hello?"_ My brothers voice comes through the phone.

"Alaric?"

 _"Charles is that you?"_ He asks.

"Yes, it's me. How are you?"

 _"Better than the last time we spoke. How are you and Isabella doing?"_

"I'm good, but I could be better. Isabella is the reason I'm calling. I'm hoping you'd do me a favor."

 _"What happened to Isabella? Is she okay? You need me to do you a favor?"_

"You remember that Edwin boy she was dating?"

 _"I do and I thought it was Edward?"_

"Edwin, Edward whatever. The point is he left her. In the middle of the damn woods. It's been three months and she's not herself. It's like she's a shell of her old self. I'm at a loss here and I don't know what to do," I tell him.

 _"Have you talked to the ex? Maybe she could help Isabella,"_ he says.

"I won't send her to live with Renee. I sent her to live with Renee when she started high school and middle of Junior year she's back here. I won't send her to raise Renee while she's hurting. I was thinking of sending her to you."

 _"Sending her to me? Charlie, I'm not sure that's the best idea. I'm currently living with my girlfriend and her niece and nephew. I don't have a place of my own. I'm not even the best role model for anyone. I drink a ton, I curse a lot, I tend to let kids be kids and get into trouble, and I don't even know where to start on raising a teenager who is hurting. What about Robert?"_

"Ric, we both know Bobby wouldn't take her. Way he talks he's rasing Winchester's boys. John disappeared and hasn't been heard from. I can't help her and a change of scenery may be the best bet for her. Talk to your girlfriend and see what she says. Please, I don't ask for much and I don't know what to do to help her."

 **Alaric**

"Fine, I'll talk to Jenna and let you know," I say.

 _"Thank you, Ric. Talk to you soon."_

I hang up and shake my head. Jenna walks up behind me and asks if everything is okay. I shake my head no and try to think of what that boy could've done to my niece.

"What's wrong?"

"That was my brother calling," I say.

"Which one? I remember you saying you had an older brother and a younger brother."

"Charlie, my younger brother."

"What did he call about? I'm guessing by the look on your face it wasn't good news," she says.

"It's not. Seems the boy my niece was dating left her in the middle of the woods after breaking up with her. It's been three months and she's not herself anymore. My brother wants to send her here but I'm not sure it's the best choice."

"Does she have anywhere else to stay?"

"No, Charlie doesn't want to send her to his ex because Isabella would be the parent. He doesn't want to send her to our older brother because he's got his hands full with a friend's kids. He thinks a change will be good for her, but he doesn't have a place to send her."

"Then tell him to send her here. We've got an empty guest room she could make hers. Sounds like the girl could use a change," Jenna says smiling.

"What about Elena and Jeremy?"

"Don't worry about them. I'll take care of that. Call Charlie and let him know he can send her here," she tells me.

I smile and wonder what I did to get so lucky with Jenna. After she found out about everything I thought she'd run for the hills and never come back. She did however go to the college and stayed there for a few days ignoring me. She came back with a clear mind and asked why we hid it from her. I told her it was for her safety and now we're stronger than ever. I let Jenna know I'm heading to The Grill.

"Ric, what are you doing here?" Damon asks sitting next to me.

"Thinking."

"About?"

The ringing cell phone cut him off and I answer it.

"Charlie," I say.

 _"Sorry I missed your call. I had to deal with a nightmare. Have you talked to your girlfriend already?"_

"A nightmare? She's having nightmares?"

 _"Yes, and they seem to be getting worse."_

"Well, we talked about it and the answer is yes. Let me know the date and I will be there to pick her up."

 _"Thank you, Ric. I'll call you when I get everything set up. Talk to you soon."_

I hang up and look at Damon. I know what he's thinking and I shake my head.

"What was that about?"

 **Damon**

"None of your business Damon now could I possibly enjoy my drink alone?" He asks.

I get up and leave him be, but it doesn't stop me from wondering what he was up to. I didn't know a Charlie and I wasn't aware Ric knew a Charlie either. Who was the she they were talking about? Why would Ric be picking her up? I had to find out what was going on. Maybe Saint Stefan will know something.


	3. Chapter 1

**Bella**

My dad informed me last week that I'd be going to stay with my Uncle Alaric in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He thought a change of scenery would do me some good. Maybe he's right and it would be good for me. I haven't seen my Uncle Ric in a long time and last I knew he was with my Aunt Isobel.

"You know Bells I would keep you here if it weren't so hard for you. I'm not doing this because I don't love you and don't want you around. I'm doing this because I do love you and I want to see you get better."

"I know dad, I think you're right. Maybe staying with Ric will help me get better. At least it's summer break so I can make some friends before school starts," I say.

"Here's some money and I want you to call me at least once a day. When I get some time off I'll be there to see you," he says pulling me to him.

"Dad, I don't need your money. I'll miss you," I say hugging him tightly.

 **Alaric**

Today is the day I go pick my niece. Damon has constantly been on my ass asking me who was coming, how long was said person staying, ect. I finally snapped and told him a family member was coming to stay with me as long as said family member needed too. He finally stopped with the questions but it didn't stop him from hanging around.

 **~Falshback~**

Charlie called and let me know Isabella would be here in two weeks. Jenna was looking forward to meeting her and to be honest I couldn't wait to see her. It's been a few years and Isobel was still around.

 _"Ric, there's a few things you should know about Bella,"_ Charlie tells me.

"Like?"

 _"Well, she doesn't go by Isabella anymore. She likes Bella. She isn't your normal teenager. She's never got into any type of trouble. She has nightmares nightly and she screams bloody murder in the dead of night. As of now it's like she's just going through the motions. She barely eats, she barely leaves her room, and she barely talks."_

"What do you mean she's not the normal teenager? You mean she's never gotten into trouble with you," I laugh.

 _"She's nineteen Ric she's never had an alcoholic drink, she doesn't go to normal teenager parties, for fucking crying out loud she's had one damn boyfriend who never showed any type of affection. I mean what teenager couple can't keep their hands off each other,"_ he tells me.

"So, what you're saying is she's never had a boy give her a kiss?" I ask kind of shocked.

 _"Exactly what I'm saying. She doesn't even curse and its just not right,"_ he says.

 **~End Flashback~**

Now I'm waiting for the plane to land. I have a sign that says Isabella Swan. Hopefully, she won't get too mad for that. If a change was what she needed then a name change would be good as well.

 **Bella**

The plane ride wasn't as long as I was wanting it to be. The time flew past by fast and I wasn't exactly ready to face the world. I waited for everyone to get off before I stood up and got off.

"Have a great time in Virginia," the stewardess says.

I nod in thanks not ready to find my voice. I know my Uncle will expect me to talk, but I wasn't sure I could without breaking down. I wonder if he even remembered I was coming today.

I see a crowd of people but I didn't see my Uncle. Soon I see a sign that says my name. Holding the sign is my Uncle and I can't help the smile that comes to my face.

"Isabella!" He says.

"Uncle Ric," I say.

"Wow, your dad said you'd correct me on that," he laughs.

"Don't tell him but I don't like him or mom calling me Isabella. Makes me feel like I'm in trouble," I tell him.

"Is this the most you've carried on a conversation?" He asks avoiding the subject of why I'm here.

"It is."

We walk out and the sun is shining bright. I noted that the clothes I'd brought from Forks wouldn't do for summer clothes. I'd have to go shopping once I'm comfortable. Maybe my Uncle could take me.

"You know if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you."

"Thanks Uncle Ric."

"Listen, I know the last time we seen each other your Aunt Isobel was alive, but I'm going to have to ask you to please not say anything about her in front of Elena."

"Um, okay."

"Well, after I started dating Jenna I found out her niece, Elena, was Isobel's daughter. So Elena is sensitive when it comes to Isobel."

"I remember her saying she had a daughter that was the same age as me."

"You remind me of her you know that," he says looking at me.

"I miss her. Did you feel like your heart was torn out when Aunt Isobel died?"

"Um," he pauses, "yes, I did feel like that. Your dad said that you never talk about what happened. I want you to know I'm here when you're ready. It helps to talk about it but I won't push you to talk about it."

"Once I get settled in I may take you up on your offer."

"Good, now I'll tell you a little about Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna. You may meet the bunch of teens that call our house the hang out place."

He begins to tell me everything I think there is to know about this town. Jenna, his girlfriend is the sweetest person ever according to him and is studying to become a teacher. She's smart, kind, and caring. Elena, is the oldest of the two kids, she's got a boyfriend, her friends are always at the house, she's a cheerleader, smart, and funny. Seems like we may not get along very well. Jeremy, the youngest, was shy, quiet, and mostly keeps to himself. He does have a girlfriend who happens to be friends with Elena. Elena and her boyfriend are in my class as well as their group of friends. Jeremy is a year younger than us but he'll be at the school too.

We pull up to a nice house. It has a huge front porch with a porch swing on one side and patio furniture on the other. It looks very lived in and I frown.

"Here we are," Ric looks at me.

I see the front door open revealing a red head female and a male brunette. Ric waves and grabs my bags. He nudges me and I start walking towards the house. The woman and male move to the side letting Ric and I enter. The woman closes the door and they both turn to face us.

"Isabella, this is Jeremy and my girlfriend Jenna. Jenna, Jer this is my niece Isabella."

"It's so good to meet you," Jenna says pulling me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you as well. Um, thank you for letting me come invade your home."

"Honey, you're family so it's no problem we help family."

"Ric, hasn't been able to stop talking about you," Jeremy says.

"He's a great Uncle." I smile.

"Why don't you follow me and I'll show you to the room that is now yours?" Jeremy asks grabbing my bags by the front door.

"Sure," I say following him.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad. Jeremy and I seemed to get along. He points out Ric and Jenna's room at the end of the hall. He points to two doors and says that the room by the stairs was Elena's room and he was across from me. They shared a bathroom while Jenna, Ric and I had our own. Well, Jenna and Ric shared one.

"We kept the room unpainted in case you wanted to paint it. The bathroom is through that door," he points to the door on the side of the bed, "that is the walk in closet," he points to the door at the foot of the bed, "this is your room now."

"Thanks, um I think I will paint, but I'm not sure what color."

"How about a light purple?" Jenna asks coming into the room. "We can always paint the furniture if you want as well. Maybe a black or grey."

"Thanks, Jenna. That sounds great actually. If I could get a ride I could get the paint," I say.

"How about you unpack then join us for lunch. I'll take you to get some paint," Ric says looking at me.

"That's fine. I'll meet you guys downstairs when I'm done." I smile.

I know he's going to want to talk and maybe I should tell him. I hear the door open and close downstairs and I wonder who was here. A knock on the door captures my attention and I open it to find a brunette standing there smiling.

"Hi, I'm Elena and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm so happy you're here. I hope we can become friends," she says.

"I'm Isabella. You can call me Iz, Izzy, Isa or Isabella." I smile brightly.

"Well, I'll be downstairs unless you need help unpacking," she says.

 **Alaric**

Stefan and Damon were here and we were all waiting for Elena and Isabella to come down. I went to check on them ten minutes after Elena went up there. I found the two of them unpacking and putting Isabella's things away. They were laughing about something and I let them know lunch was ready.

"Elena has taken a like to her," Jenna says.

"She has and I think Isabella has taken to her as well. They were laughing about something when I checked on them." I smile down at her.

"Has she said anything about what happened?" Jeremy asks.

"No, I'm hoping she will when we go to get paint. Speaking of she also needs a cell phone because her dad said she's never had one. Now she'll need one in case she needs to get a hold of any of us."

"Why was she sent here?" Stefan asks.

"I've asked the same thing Saint Stef and he won't answer it," Damon says.

"She's here because her dad thought she needed a break from her old life. There's a reason she's here, but she hasn't said anything about it." I tell them.

"No, I'm telling you he is freaking huge now. Maybe when my dad visits he can bring him with," Isabella says as she and Elena come down the stairs.

"You know if you had a cell phone you could show me a picture of him," Elena laughs.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company," Isabella looks at me.

"Isabella, this is Stefan and Damon Salvatore," I say smiling.

"Stefan's my boyfriend," Elena says walking over to him.

"Hi," Isabella says.

 **Damon**

"Hi, Isabella," Saint Stefan says.

"You can call me Iz, Izzy, Isa or Isabella. Elena has said nothing but great things about you," Isabella says blushing.

"Well, Isabella is a perfect name for a beautiful woman like yourself," I say causing the blush to go deeper.

"Well, I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," she says looking over at Elena.

"Damon, can we talk?" Rick asks.

I follow him to the kitchen while everyone starts talking about the plans for tomorrow. He hands me a glass of bourbon.

"Leave her alone Damon." Ric looks at me serious.

"Which her Ric?" I ask knowing who he's talking about.

"Leave my damn niece alone! She doesn't need you screwing with her fucking head or her damn heart. So please just for this once listen to me when I say leave her alone," he says.

"What in the hell happened to you?" We hear Jeremy ask from the living room.


	4. Chapter 2

**Bella**

The sleeve on my jacket moves from my hand and I know the minute the scar was showing. I was hoping no one noticed so I pull my sleeve back down to cover it. What I didn't realize was Jeremy was standing behind me when I did that.

"What in the hell happened to you?" He asks.

Ric and Damon come back into the room and everyone looks at me and Jeremy confused. Jeremy stands in front of me and pulls my sleeve back up.

Running his finger over it he looks at me and asks, "Isa, what happened?"

I pull my hand away and run back up the stairs. I head to the room I now call mine and shut the door. I lock it and slide down the door. Tears are running down my face and I don't know how to stop them. I go to my bag and pull out my scrapbook. The pictures were still there and I glared at them.

"Why, why would you do this to me!?" I whisper so they wouldn't hear me.

I flip through the pictures and find one of Jake. Right after he started phasing. I smile and wish he was here to help me through this. The next one I see is of me, my dad, Jake and Billy three days before I left. I didn't have a smile and I look haunted. I could see the worry in my dad's eyes as he's looking down at me. Jake and Billy had grim smiles in their faces. Jake had tears and that started my tears all over.

"Isabella?" Ric knocks on the door.

"Please leave me alone," I say through my tears.

"Open up. We need to talk," he says.

"No, Ric please," I plead.

"I'm not going to leave Isabella so you might as well open the door."

I stand and unlock the door. I walk over to the bed with the scrapbook in hand. Ric walks in shutting the door behind him. He sits on the bed and looks at me.

"Do you still want to go get the paint? I figured we could go to a few more places and get you some things for the room."

"Yes, please. I don't want to see anyone," I say grabbing my purse.

Ric and I head downstairs and I run out to the car while he let's everyone know where we're going. I know I'll have to get a car but for now having Ric take me is fine. I'm not sure what to do now that Jeremy has seen the scar. I absentmindedly rub it and notice when Stefan shook my hand it started to sting. Ric comes out and we get in the car.

"First we'll go get the paint then I'm getting you a cell phone so you can call your dad or me if you need to. What else did you want to do while we're out?" He asks.

"I need bed and bath things so I'll get those. I also wanted to do something with my hair. Dad was right when he said I needed a change. Maybe a new hair color will help," I say.

"Well, how about this. We'll go get the paint, bed and bath things, and your cell phone first. Then I'll take you to the salon, and drop you off. Once you're done you can call and I'll pick you up," he says.

"Thanks Uncle Ric."

 **Alaric**

We pick out the purple and black paint then we head to pick out her bedding and bath things.

"So, you're wanting to get a new change?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says pulling her sleeve down.

"Can I ask you a question? I do want an answer but I won't push for one."

"Sure?" She looks at me.

"What happened? All your dad said was your boyfriend broke up with you in the woods. I think there's more but he doesn't know about it," I say.

"Do you believe in vampires?" She asks looking right at me.

 _Shit, what the hell? What the hell does she know?_

"I do. Why do you ask?" I try to ask calmly.

"That's what my ex was. He told me I was no good for him. I was noting but a time waster. He never loved me and I was just a toy. When he left I was still on the trail in view of the house but I followed him. I got lost and Forks was always rainy you know. It started raining and I'm not sure how long I was out there, but one of the tribe members found me and took me home," she says.

I look at her in shock. She starts crying and I do the only thing I can think of. I pull her into my arms and hug her tightly. How could someone say something like that? She pushes away and wipes her tears.

"What happened to your hand?"

"A group of nomads came through," I stop her.

"Okay, when you say vampires you're not talking about ones who can't walk in sunlight or they die, are you?"

"No, they're called Cold Ones, but a different type vampires. They can walk in sunlight but they shine like diamonds. You can't kill them by putting a steak through their hear you have to rip and burn the body parts. They have venom so when they bite you they either drain you dry or they push their venom into you making you change into a Cold One. That takes three days then you're a newborn vampire."

"Wow, that's not they type of vampires I was thinking of," I say.

I store all the information away for later because everyone else would need to know this. She tells me how she got the scar on her hand.

 **Bella**

I can't believe I just told him all that. Now he's in danger but maybe he'll think I'm crazy. _Why in the hell would I spill everything to him?_

"Um, I'm not sure what to say. Does your dad know any of that?"

"No! My dad would have me locked up for being crazy," I say incredibly.

"Okay, I was just making sure. You do know Traditional Vampires exist, right?"

"What? No they don't. The...the...they said they were the only kind."

"Nope. Witches, vampires, werewolves, and hybrids really exist."

"But, how? And werewolves? You mean shape shifters?" I look at him.

"Nope, I mean full out werewolves. Change on the full moon only. Now hybrids with the wolf Gene can phase at any time. And what are shape shifters?"

"My friend, Jake, is a shape shifter. He turns into a horse size wolf to protect his tribe and humans from Cold Ones. They only phase if they have the gene and if Cold Ones make an appearance near them."

"Wow, so you've been caught up in the supernatural world as well?"

"Yeah, I did and I wish I could go back in time and stay out of it. How did you get caught up in it?"

"Your Aunt Isobel," he says.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a traditional vampire. She wasn't happy in our marriage found a guy that she wanted to sleep with turns out it was a vampire. She wanted to be turned and that's when she disappeared. Everyone thought she was dead but I knew she wasn't."

"So, Aunt Isobel is still alive?"

"I am. Isabella, you have grown up into a beautiful young woman," a voice says from behind me.

"Aunt Isobel!" I fling myself at her.

My scar started to sting and I knew it was warning me that she's supernatural. I didn't care because I needed her right now.

"I called Isobel because I figured you could use her help with your hair," Uncle Ric says.

"Um, is it not awkward for you two?"

"Nope, he calls any time he needs extra eyes on anyone or needs anything. We've been working together for a few months now," Isobel says.

"Okay then. What will you be doing?"

"I'll be picking up your cell phone and a few other things. Isobel will take you to the salon and when you're done she'll call me."

"Alright, see you later Uncle Ric." I smile.

 **Isobel**

When I got the call from Ric asking me to meet him in Richmond I was a little shocked. The only time he's in Richmond is when he needs something that you can't get in Mystic Falls.

I hear him talking to someone and then I hear a female voice respond. I wonder why he'd ask me to meet him if he had company. I don't recognize the voice and I know it's not Elena or he wouldn't have called me.

"So, Aunt Isobel is still alive?" I hear the female voice ask.

 _It can't be little Isabella Swan could it,_ I think to myself.

"I am. Isabella, you have grown up into a beautiful young woman," I say from behind her.

"Aunt Isobel!" She flings herself at me.

I hug her tightly and know something isn't quite right. I'll have to ask her about it when we get a chance to be alone.

"I called Isobel because I figured you could use her help with your hair," Ric tells her.

"Um, is it not awkward for you two?"

"Nope, he calls any time he needs extra eyes on anyone or needs anything. We've been working together for a few months now," I say.

"Okay then. What will you be doing?"

"I'll be picking up your cell phone and a few other things. Isobel will take you to the salon and when you're done she'll call me."

"Alright, see you later Uncle Ric." She smiles.

I notice the smile doesn't reach her eyes like it used to and it worried me. I'd have to text Ric and ask what was going on.

"So, the salon?" I ask looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm wanting to do something different with my hair."

"What were you thinking?"

"I want it dyed and maybe styled. I know black, blue and purple are the colors I want."

"That'd look good on you sweetie," I say smiling.

"I've missed you," she says sadly.

"I've missed you as well. I'm guessing you've met Elena," I say.

"I have. She's amazing, but something isn't right with her boyfriend."

"Hm, she's still dating Stefan?"

"Yeah, he seemed nice, but I didn't get much time with him."

Two hours later Isabella and I are waiting for Ric. Isabella's hair turned out amazing and I was shocked to say she didn't look like the same girl. When the hairdresser showed her the final product it looked like her eyes got a shine to them. I sent a picture to Ric and he never answered.

"Holy crap. Isabella you look different. It looks amazing on you sweetheart," Ric says smiling.

"Thanks Uncle Ric. Aunt Isobel I'd like to keep in contact with you. Could I get your number from Ric after I set up my phone?"

"Of course honey," I say giving her a tight hug.

"Love you Aunt Isobel," she says getting into Ric's car.

"Love you too sweetie. Now remember no mention of this to Elena," I say shutting her door.

"I know. Talk to you soon," she tells me.

"I'll call you later," I say looking at Ric.

"Okay?" He knows we'll be having a chat.

I wave as they drive away and head back to my apartment. I couldn't believe what I saw. My damn niece has a bite from a damn Cold One, but she wasn't one. I wonder what Ric knew if he knew anything. I gave him an hour before I called him.

"Ric," I say when he answers.

 _"I wasn't expecting a call this soon. What did you need to speak to me about?"_

"Isabella. What do you know about the scar on her hand?"

I listen as he tells me the story and when I get off the phone I hightail it to the nearest drug house. I'm on a killing rampage and I don't want to scare Isabella when I visit her.


	5. Chapter 3

**Bella**

When we get back to the house Ric and I carry my things in. I take the bags from him and head to my room before I ran into anyone. I wanted to set up my phone so I could call my dad. I also needed to call Jake, but I wasn't sure if he'd talk to me.

"Isa, are you back?" I hear Jeremy's voice come through the door.

"Yes, I'm back." I was making my bed.

Ric and I decided to wait until tomorrow to paint. He wanted to take me car shopping tomorrow so after we painted we'd be doing that. Jeremy opens the door and does a double take when he sees me.

"Isa?" He asks.

"Um, yeah." I giggle.

"What? B..but I thought you went to get paint? Your... Elena!" Jeremy backs out of the room.

I walk to my door and watch as he starts pounding on Elena's door. She flings it open and asks what he wants. I see Stefan join her and I cringe. Jeremy points to me and I give the three of them a small wave.

"Oh my God! Izzy I love your hair!" Elena rushes over to me gushing over my hair.

"Thanks." I blush.

"Why don't you come out with us tonight? We're going to The Grill."

"Um, I'm not sure if I have anything to wear. The clothes I have aren't exactly for the warm weather," I say honestly.

"You look about the same size as me so let's go search my closet," Elena says dragging me to her room.

After searching she finally found a deep green ruffled top and a pair of black skinny jeans. I smile racing back to my room because I has the perfect shoes for the outfit. My pair of black knee high boots would go perfect since the inside was a deep green color. I put in my studded earrings and look in the mirror. I did look different. I grabbed my purse before checking on my phone. I realize it's done charging and is set up.

"Elena, I need to make a call real quick but I'll meet you downstairs," I say.

"Alright, I'll let Jenna know we're going out."

I dial the house number and it rings.

 _"Hello?"_ I hear Jake's voice.

"Jake? Is my dad there?"

 _"Bells?"_

"Yeah it's me. Can I talk to my dad please."

 _"Sure, sure,"_ he says.

 _"Bells?"_ My dad's voice says.

"Hi Dad," I say.

 _"How was your flight? How is your Uncle really doing? Does he really have a girlfriend or was that just to get me off his back? How do you like Mystic Falls?"_

"Wow, one question at a time dad. The flight was okay faster than I expected it to be. Uncle Ric is doing great. Yes, Jenna is very real and such a sweetheart. I haven't gotten out much. I am heading to the local bar and grill here with Elena, Jenna's niece, Jeremy, Jenna's nephew, and Stefan, Elena's boyfriend."

 _"I'm glad you're getting out. Keep in touch and help ease your old man's mind."_

"I will dad. Love you."

 _"Love you too sweetie."_

 **Alaric**

I left the house with Damon tailing me. I head to the grill and hope Jenna gives the money to Bella like I asked her to. Damon keeps bugging me about Bella and I wasn't answering any of his questions. I couldn't because it wasn't my story to tell.

"Ric, you've got to give me something. For all we know your niece is working with Nik and them," he says.

"Isabella isn't working Nik or anyone else. She's had her heart broken and wanted to come see me. You see the last time I saw my brother and Isabella is when I was with Isobel. Isobel and Isabella were inseparable and Isobel loved the hell out of Bella. Bella needs me and seeing her reminds me of better times. Let me have that before ruining it," I tell him.

"You mean you havent told her about us? Why? It would be safer for her to know about who she's hanging out with," Damon tells me.

"You want to tell her go for it. I'm not telling her anything," I lie.

My cell rings and I see it's Isobel. I excuse myself and walk out of the bar. I see Bella and Elena getting out of Elena's car. I answer the phone.

"Give me one second," I say.

I could hear her huff and I hold back my laugh because she is the same Isobel. Jenna is amazing, but I do miss Isobel sometimes and I won't admit that to anyone. Once Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, and Isabella got inside I told her it was safe.

 _"Did Isabella ever tell you the names of the family?"_ She asks.

"No, she didn't mention that. Why?"

 _"I went out last night after we talked and came across a red head Cold One. I wasn't sure if that was one of them,"_ she says.

"Well, she hasn't mentioned anything names but I'm sure if I call Charlie I can get the names. What was the red head doing?"

"Victoria?" I hear from behind me.

 **Bella**

Ric turns around and looks at me. I start hyperventilating and Ric asks me if I'm okay. I shake my head because right now I was far from okay. If Victoria was here then I was dead for sure. I couldn't let them die because of me. I ask Ric to take me back to the house so I could pack.

"Here, talk to Isabella because I have to head in to talk to Damon," Ric says into the phone.

"I need to leave Ric. I can't put you guys in danger," I say.

"Just talk and you have a listener. You'll know who it is, but you won't be leaving."

 _"Isabella. I want you to listen to me. No one and I mean no one will harm you. You are my niece and I won't let any harm come your way."_

"Auntie?"

 _"Yes, now who is this Victoria?"_

"She was one of them that chased me last year. Her boyfriend or mate is the one who gave me the scar I have on my hand."

 _"She's out for revenge then is she?"_

"Yes, she obviously doesn't care that I'm not even with him anymore."

 _"Well, you've got the king of revenge right there,"_ she tells me.

 **Alaric**

After handing the phone to Isabella I go back inside. Damon would be able to help me protect her better than anything. I walk over to the bar and ask them to close out my tab.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to leave and I need you to come with me," I tell him.

"Ric, have you seen Isa? I was wanting to introduce her to everyone," Elena asks from behind me.

"She's outside on the phone. She can meet everyone later because she needs me to take her somewhere," I tell her.

"Uncle Ric, can we go please. Elena I will meet up with you at the house." Isabella says to Elena.

"Is everything okay?" Elena looks at her then me.

"Yes, I forgot something and I really need it." Isabella lies.

I look at Damon who is staring at Isabella. Caroline and Bonnie come over and ask Elena if she's coming back to the table. She says yes and says her goodbyes to Isabella. Jeremy waves as the three of us leave the bar. Damon walks over to his car and Isabella follows me to mine. Damon asks where we're meeting and I tell him Richmond.

"Are we going to see Aunt Isobel?"

"Yes, we are. She is the one who ran into the red head so she may be able to help us find her," I tell her.

"Why did you ask Damon to come with us?"

"Because he will be helpful," I say.

My phone rings and it's Damon. I ask Isabella to answer it and put it on speaker.

"Hold a second," she says and puts on speaker.

 _"You know kitten you don't have to tell me to hold on," Damon says._

"Damon knock it off. She's not a damn kitten so maybe you should call her by her damn name," I snap.

 _"Aw is Ricky getting mad? Sorry man, but why are we headed to Richmond?"_

"There is someone we need to meet with and something we need to do."

"Am I going to have to tell him my story?"

 _"What story?"_

"Yeah, you will have to tell him your story. Be lucky you didn't have to explain it to your Aunt," I tell her.

"You told her!"

 _"What story do I have to listen to?"_

"Should I tell him now or should I wait to tell him?"

 _"Tell me now,"_ Damon says.

"Wait until we get to Richmond."

 _"Okay, but who are we meeting with?"_

"We're meeting with someone you turned," I say.

I grab the phone and hang up. I call Isobel and put her on speaker.

 _"Ric, are you still coming?"_

"Yes, Damon, Isabella, and I are almost there. We meeting at your apartment?"

 _"Good. Does Damon know the story?"_

"No, Uncle Ric wants me to wait until we get there," Isabella says before I can.

 _"Well this should be fun. Does Damon know you're meeting with me?"_

"I may have mentioned that it's someone he's turned. He's got a long list so he's probably trying to figure it out," I say.

"Uncle Ric how did Damon get my number?"

"He has your number?"

 _"He best not be trying to get with you. I will kill him,"_ Isobel says.

"He knows who we're meeting with. He won't tell me how he got my number though. Aunt Isobel if he's trying to get with me he won't get anywhere. I've had my heart broken once and I don't want that to happen again," Isabella says.

I smile and know if Damon tries to get with her he'll have a hell of a time. My niece wouldn't be the same girl she was once.

 **Damon**

 _How did you get my number? - Izzy_

 _Don't you worry about that kitten. We're meeting Isobel aren't we? - Damon_

 _We are but that doesn't tell me how you got my number. I'm not your kitten so stop calling me that. Why did you change my aunt? - Izzy_

 _It was a long time ago and really it's a story for another day. So want to tell me why I need to know your story? - Damon_

 _So you're the king of revenge that Isobel was talking about? You'll find out when we get to Isobel's apartment. Do you have a thing for me? - Izzy_

I thought about her question and decided to answer it after I heard her story. I wonder why Isobel would tell her I was the king of revenge if she didn't need something. I wondered if this had anything to do with the scar she's got on her hand. My phone buzzes and I see that it's Saint Stefan.

 _Why did you leave with Ric and Isabella? - Stefan_

 _I didn't leave with them. We left the grill at the same time but that's it. Why? - Damon_

 _I came outside to ask you something and you were following them. Going the same direction. - Stefan_

 _Well Saint Stefan I'm not following them. I'm headed towards Atlanta. I think they were headed to Richmond for something. - Damon_

 _Damon what are you doing? Do you have a thing for her? - Stefan_

 _For who? Leave me alone Stefan. Don't you have a girlfriend to bug? Or a bunny to munch on? - Damon_

I see Ric slowing down so I start to slow down. I see Isobel standing on the sidewalk and I get ready for my welcome. Izzy gets out of the car and launches herself at Isobel. I get out and stand next to Ric.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes, they are. They've been like this since Izzy was little. Isobel was like Izzy's mother."

"What do you mean?"

"We'd visit my brother when Izzy was visiting. Izzy's mom never acted like Izzy's mom. Izzy took care of her mom since she was six years old. When Isobel and I would visit Isobel took care of Izzy not the other way around," Ric tells me.


	6. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 4! Please check out the an note at the bottom.)**

 _Previously: "We'd visit my brother when Izzy was visiting. Izzy's mom never acted like Izzy's mom. Izzy took care of her mom since she was six years old. When Isobel and I would visit Isobel took care of Izzy not the other way around," Ric tells me._

 **Bella**

Isobel looks over my shoulder and whispers in my ear that I've got an admirer. I laugh and tell her that she's got it wrong. I don't think Damon has a thing for me and he sure as hell doesn't admire me.

"Well come on guys don't need any attention to why we're all standing out here," Isobel says waving the guys to follow us.

"So, what exactly are we doing here Ric?" I hear Damon ask.

"I need help and my aunt and uncle think you're the one to help me," I tell him without looking back.

"Does this have to do with your story kitten?"

Isobel looks over at me and raises her eyebrow at Damon's pet name for me. I shake my head and turn to look at Damon. I stalk towards him and smacked him.

"Use my damn name and not some stupid pet name you thought would be cute," I tell him.

I see my aunt and uncle share a look. I walk off and ask Isobel which apartment was hers. I was afraid if I stayed around Damon I would try killing him. I didn't know what he was thinking by calling me kitten but it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

 **Alaric**

Isobel and I shared a look when Izzy smacked Damon across the face because we'd never seen anyone stand up to him like she just did. She asks which apartment was Isobel's and we watch as she walks away. Damon rubs his cheek and starts following her. I knew he wouldn't hurt her because he would've done that before she had a chance to hit him.

"Well, that certainly isn't the Bella I remember," Isobel says.

"No, she's not." I agree.

"What was with Damon not even freaking out on her for hitting him?"

"I have no idea. He's been different since she showed up. He's even left Elena alone," I tell her.

"Could he be over her finally?"

"I'd hope so but if he is it's because he has his eyes locked on someone else."

"Well, Izzy would be good for him but I think we need to worry about what's going on."

"True. Izzy is going to have to tell him her story and I'm not sure how he'll handle that. You got blood don't you?"

"I stocked up before you got here for that reason. You don't think he'll try hurting her do you?" She asks.

I told her that I would hope not but I couldn't be sure. Damon's been different since Izzy came to town and it's for the better. Sure he still has his moments but when Izzy is in the room he's the opposite.

"So, Isabella what lovely tale do you have to tell me?" I hear Damon ask her.

 **Damon**

After Izzy hit me I followed her to the apartment. I'd caught up to her and grabbed her hand stopping her. She yanks her hand out of mine but I felt the shocks. I'd only known of two couples who have gotten those shocks. They were mates and I didn't think it could be true.

"What the hell was that!"

"That was a shock," I say.

"No duh. What was the damn shock for?"

"You don't want to know."

"You're right. I don't want to know."

"So, Isabella what lovely tale do you have to tell me?"

Isobel and Ric walk in and I knew it was story time. She looks at Ric and I know she is trying to get out of it. Ric shakes his head and she finds a seat next to Isobel.

"I want to get through this without you asking any questions okay," she says looking at me.

I nod and wave my hand so she can go on with the story. She takes a deep breath and looks down at her hands.

"When I moved in with my dad there was this family who I became a part of. Well I started noticing things were different about the guy I liked in the family and it turned out he was a Cold One. Cold Ones are a type of vampire that are ice cold, they have super strength, speed and all that good stuff. They can go out in the sun but they don't because they sparkle like diamonds. They cant be killed easily you have to tear them limb from limb and light the body parts on fire. Or you can just throw the entire body into a fire. I fell in love with said cold one and one day I went to watch them play baseball. They played it during thunder storms because them hitting the ball sounded like thunder. Well a coven of nomads showed up because they were curious. The leader of the coven caught my scent and tried attacking me. The family protected me and took me away so he wouldn't hurt my dad. I went away with my best friend and her husband. They took me to Phoenix where he found me and lured me in by saying he had my mom. I went to him alone thinking he had my mom and he tortured me. He eventually bit me and the guy I was with sucked the venom out so I wouldn't become like him. Everything was fine until my birthday party four months ago. My best friends husband tried taking a bite out of me. They left and I haven't seen any of them since. The leader of the coven, the one who attacked me, has a mate and she's out for revenge. Her name is Victoria and Isobel ran into her the other night," she says before breaking down in tears.

I walk over to her and pull her off the couch. I take her over to the chair and sit her down. I kneel in front of her and asked how in the hell she survived by being around them. She laughs and says that her best friend now that the family was gone is a shape shifter. I wonder what ever possessed this girl to get involved in the supernatural world.

 **Bella**

Damon asks what he can do and Ric tells him that they will have to keep an eye out on me. Damon says he doesn't plan on leaving my side and I give him a look. The shock I felt was still there and my scar didn't tingle like it did when I hugged Isobel and shook Stefan's hand. Damon asks if that's all and we all nod. He asks if I would ride back to town with him and I look over at Ric and Isobel. I tell him I'll meet him outside but I had to talk to my aunt and uncle real quick.

"You okay?" Ric asks when he leaves.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I have to ask you guys something."

"What is it?"

"Well, when I shook Stefan's hand when I first met him my scar started itching and bugging me. It happened when I hugged you as well Isobel."

"Alright, I'm not sure what that would mean," Isobel says.

"It could be a sign that whoever you come in contact with we'll know if they're human or not."

"It didn't happen with Damon. I smacked him and I didn't feel it. When he picked me up it didn't happen but I did feel shocks."

"Shocks?" Isobel looks at me.

"Yes, shocks. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not sure I thought maybe I heard you wrong."

"I'll see you back home. Head on out with Damon and tell him, actually I'll message him," Ric tells me.

 **Isobel**

When Isabella leaves I look at Ric and sit on the couch. When she said she felt shocks when Damon touched her I knew exactly what that meant. I've met several mated couples and Damon has met his mate in my niece.

"Isobel, when Izzy said she felt shocks you looked like you went into shock. What's wrong?"

"You know how that ex of hers told her she was his mate?"

"Yeah, although I don't think that was the case. Why?"

"Well, she has met her mate and it's someone we both know."

"Wha... you're not saying that those shocks she felt from Damon means..." Ric sits next to me.

"Yes I am saying that. I've met and hung around several mated couples including one of the originals."

"Son of a bitch! I will not let him hurt her," he says.

"Neither will I. He does need to tell her if he has figured it out. The longer he waits to tell her the worse it's going to get," I say.

"I've gotta go. I'll let you know if we see her," Ric tells me and leaves.

 **Damon**

When Izzy got into the car I wanted to tell her what we were. She looks at me and gets on her phone. I turn on the radio and I see her flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"So why did you want me to ride with you?"

"I think we need to talk."

"About what? I've said all I had to say when we were at Isobel's."

"I need to talk to you," I tell her.

She looks at me waiting for me to start talking. My phone buzzes and I see a text from Ric.

 _Isobel and I know she is your mate and you need to tell her. The longer you wait the harder it will be for her to believe you. I know she may fight it but she's got Isobel, Jenna, and I if she needs us. I'm heading to the grill. Hurt her and I'll kill you! -Ric_

"Alright so what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Your ex told you that you were his mate correct?" I ask clenching the steering wheel.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know," I say.

"Yes, he told me I was his mate. Then he left. Now why did you want to know that?"

"Well, my type of vampires have mates as well. Did your ex say what made their kind know who their mates were?"

"No, he never said. He said since my mind was silent and my blood called to him I was his mate. I don't think that's how it was for everyone else though."

"What do you mean your mind was silent to him?"

"Well he could read minds but he couldn't read mine. His sister, my best friend, could see the future. Her husband, the one who tried attacking me, could feel emotions."

"That's different. Anyway back to what I was saying. My type knows who their mate is once they touch. When they do touch the feel shocks go through their body. Both of them do," I say hoping she catches what I'm saying.

"Are you telling me that when I smacked you, you grabbed my hand, and you picked me those shocks meant I'm your mate? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

I hand her my phone and tell her to read the message Ric sent me when we started leaving Isobel's. She reads it and throws my phone down. She grabs her phone and I know that she's probably calling her aunt or uncle.

 _"Hello?"_ I hear Isobel say.

"Aunt Isobel when I told you I felt shocks when Damon touched me you said you didn't know what that meant. Why is he telling me that I'm his mate?"

 _"You needed to hear it from him honey. When our type of vampires find their mate they both feel shocks. He's telling you the truth and that's not something I ever want to repeat."_

 **(Cliffy! What do you think? Leave me a review. Also should I add more of my stories?)**


	7. AN: PLEASE READ

**Alright guys! This is an important message you guys need to read. Some of my stories that I've added 1-1-19(how odd is that) were ones I've had written for a while now. I will update one story a week starting next week as I need to work on my actual books. If you like my fanfictions pleasr don't hesitate to look up my actual books!**

 **Undercover Love (The Undercover Series) By Mandy Kim: https/u/boZq90**

 **Undercover Life will be out in match this year.**

 **I have changed my mind. I hate disappointing my readers so I'll update one story a day. I love every single one of you for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 5

**_ChloePetrova: Thank you for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _Msmalloryreads: Damon and Bella are my favorites._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Kyra: I'm glad you're liking this story._**

 ** _Asia.joanna.7334: Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you're enjoying the story!_**

 ** _garose35: Wow! Thank you so much for your amazing review!_**

 ** _Ale47: I'm late like way late! Happy New year to you as well!_**

 ** _NatalieLynn: Thank you!_**

 ** _Tinkermist99: thank you!_**

 ** _Ellenswim: Thank you so much for getting Undercover Love and Undercover Life! I love your review._**

 ** _Kag-and-sess-4-ever: Thank you!_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you_**

 ** _Kim: Here is the update!_**

 _Previously: "You needed to hear it from him honey. When our type of vampires find their mate they both feel shocks. He's telling you the truth and that's not something I ever want to repeat."_

 **Bella**

I stare at Damon after I hang up the phone. He pulls over on the side of the road. I sit there and try not to start crying. I didn't want to fall into another trap and I didn't want to get hurt again. Damon clears his throat and I look up into his eyes.

"What's wrong Kitten?"

"Would you stop calling me that! Seriously what part of no stupid pet name!"

"Look, I get that your ex lied to you, but like Isobel said I'm not lying. We are mates and I'm sorry if you dont like that fact. I don't like the fact that we're mates. I never wanted to be the one to find his mate," he says.

"You know, could you just get me back to town? You won't ever have to see me again," I tell him.

He doesn't start the car so I get out and pull out my phone. Damon asks what I'm doing and I tell him I'd call Ric to see if he could pick me up. Damon tells me to get back in the car and he'd take me back to Jenna's. I shake my head no and tell him I'd find my own ride.

"Damn it Isabella! Get in the fucking car and I will take you back to Jenna's," he tells me again.

"Why? So you can tell me all about how you don't want a mate? No thanks! I should've listened to Elena when she told me you were nothing but bad news. But noo, I had to go and try to see the good in you. Just go back to Mystic Falls and I'll find my own damn ride," I say.

 _Uncle Ric could you come pick me up? I'm on the side of the road. -Izzy_

 _Why are you on the side of the road? What happened to Damon giving you a ride? I think I'm coming up on you guys. -Ric_

I see a car pulling up behind Damon's car and Ric gets out. Damon looks at me and I shake my head. I head to Ric's car, but as I'm passing the drivers side Damon stops me. I tell him to let me go and he doesn't so I rip my arm from his grip. Ric gives me a questioning look and I shake my head not wanting to let the tears start falling. Ric tells me to go sit in the car and we'd be heading back soon.

 **Alaric**

I send Izzy back to the car and look at Damon. He watches her go back to the car and runs his hand over his face. I ask him what in the hell happened. He shakes his head and tells me he'd see me later. He speeds off and leaves me standing there. I turn back to my car and see Izzy crying.

"Damn it!" I kick the tire.

I get in the car and the drive back is silent. I don't know what to say and I'm afraid to ask what happened.

"I'm never speaking to him again," she says wiping her tears.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what happened? I thought you two were good when you left," I say.

"We were. He called me kitten and I freaked out again because I dont like pet names. He told me that my ex lied to me and like Aunt Isobel said he wasn't lying. He told me we are mates and he's sorry if I dont like the fact. He told me he didnt like the fact that we're mates and he never wanted to be the one to find his mate," she tells me.

"You've gotta understand something Izzy, he's been hurt too many times. He's been in the same boat as you except he took to sleeping around. He is a good guy once you get passed his asshole persona. Don't give up on him just yet." I look at her.

"I don't want to be hurt again Uncle Ric. Today just proved that he doesn't want this. I may not want to acknowledge the fact that he's my mate, but I wasn't rejecting him. I don't even know him and I am not jumping into any type of relationship," she says.

"I will talk to him. Why don't you get to know Elena's friends and I'll go find him," I say pulling up to the house.

"Fine, see you later," she tells me getting out of the car.

I watch her enter the house before pulling out my phone. I dial Damon's number and it goes to voicemail. I hang up and dial it again.

 _"What the fuck do you want?"_ He answers.

"Where are you?"

 _"Why? Want to bitch at me some more?"_

"No, but I would like to talk to you."

 _"Didn't Isabella tell you what happened?"_

"She did. It is part of what I want to talk to you about. Where are you?"

 _"Home. I'm guessing Saint Stefan is there at the house with Elena,"_ he says.

"Probably so. He'll be able to protect them if need be. We need to let him know that way he's not caught off guard. I'll be there soon," I say hanging up.

 **Damon**

Ric shows up ten minutes later and I open the door for him. He sits on the couch and I look at him.

"So, why did you make it a point to come over here?"

"Because we need to talk," he says.

"About?" I try getting to the point.

"Isabella, she's upset and I don't think you understand why." He looks at me.

I don't say anything because I'm not wanting to regret it later. He doesn't say anything and I wave my hand for him to continue. I didn't really feel like talking.

"Look, I'm gonna give you a low down on Izzy's life. When my brother and her mother split up Izzy wasn't very old. Charlie is a cop and a very good one at that. In fact all three of us boys are hunters. Any way Renee bounced around from state to state until the last state they went to called Charlie to inform him that by time Izzy was in second grade she'd gone to thirty different schools. Charlie stopped that immediately. He brought her back to Forks and raised her. She didn't want to stay with him so in middle school he sent her to live back with Renee. She was there for a year before Charlie pulled her back to Forks. In that year fifteen schools. When Renee finally settled in Arizona Charlie sent her back and that was summer before first year high school. Her junior year she was back by her own choice because Renee got remarried. Since then, well she told you her story," he says.

"So what happened while she was with her mom?"

"From the moment she was able to walk, talk, and read she taught herself how to cook. She had someone teach her how to pay bills and she also got a babysitting job at nine years old. She took care of Renee instead of Renee taking care of her. Thats why her and Isobel got along so well."

"I fucked up didn't I?" I ask.

"No, but give her time to come to terms with this. She said that she may not want to acknowledge the fact that you two are mates, but she never rejected you. She doesn't know you and shes not ready for a relationship. If you want my advice then start off as friends. Get to know each other before jumping into something."

"I'll see if she'd like to go out to a get to know you dinner," I say.

"Invite her over here and cook her something. She doesn't like expensive things. Also knowing you cooked a meal will win her over. She's always had to do the cooking living with both parents," he says.

"Alright, what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"We are going car shopping. Actually why don't you come with us," he tells me.

"Why?"

"You know cars better than me and I could use your help trying to get her out of buying an old piece of junk," he says with a laugh.

"Like she'll listen to me. Are you sure she'll even want me to come with?"

"I'll tell her you're coming because you know cars. You guys can get to know each other on the way to the car dealers."

"If you say so. Now are you staying for a drink or are you heading home?"

"I'll probably be heading home. I need to have a chat with Isabella. We'll pick you up tomorrow."

 **Bella**

Ric comes home and asks me to have a talk with him. I don't know why he would want to talk to me about now. I follow him up to my room and he sits on my bed. I take off my makeup and earrings putting them away. I tell ask him to wait for a second so I could go change. My cell starts ringing and I look down to see Damon's number.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, I wanted to apologize for earlier,"_ he says.

"Okay, well thanks I guess."

 _"Has Ric made it home yet?"_

"Yeah, we're getting ready to have a talk. Why do you need to talk to him?"

 _"No, I'll let you go. Have a nice night Isabella,"_ he says hanging up.

I change into my pajamas and go back into my room. Ric asks who I was talking to and I tell him Damon. He nods his head and I sit next to him on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? I thought we covered everything earlier," I say.

"We did. I wanted to know if I could tell your story to the others so they can help keep an eye on you," he says.

"If I don't have to repeat it then go for it. What others are you telling?"

"Everyone you've met," he tells me.

"Um, I'm guessing since Damon's a vampire so is Stefan. What about Caroline and Bonnie?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Caroline hugged me my scar started itching really bad. Bonnie shook my hand and for the second she held it my scar started to itch. She dropped my hand and had a weird look on her face."

"Bonnie is a witch and Caroline is human. I'm not sure why your scar would itch with her hugging you. Unless she's been fed vampire blood," he says.

"I don't even want to know. So Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy know of the supernatural?"

"Yes, Elena found out when she started dating Stefan. We had to tell Jenna because someone was trying to hurt her. Jeremy found out when he and Elena were attacked by Vikki Donavan."

"Wow, well go ahead and tell them if you want to. What time are we going car shopping?"

"About car shopping. I invited Damon to come with us tomorrow. Now before you start fussing about it, he knows cars better than me and he'd know what to get. The two of you can also get to know each other on the way to the car dealers," he tells me.


End file.
